


【柯唐】Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by armandfleischer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, M/M, Oral Sex, Urination, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armandfleischer/pseuds/armandfleischer
Summary: 是写给叽叽的文！！！！因为叽叽给我翻了好吃漫（而且我很喜欢叽叽意识流柯唐pwp预警：射尿，呕吐（小柯），尿床（小柯）提及
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 4





	【柯唐】Sweet Dreams are Made of This

罗西南迪在梦里奔跑。

惨白的石柱一根根从他身边略过，影子交织在建筑中，他像是脚后跟拉了控制线，即使双腿发软仍旧不受控制地一直跑下去。

背后阴冷的感觉像是无数只僵死但是又滑稽的手，顺着他的脊柱向上摸索，最终扼住他的脖子，他顺着迷宫盘旋向下一阶阶递进的楼梯奔进黑暗里，眼前一片昏花，有人炙热的肉体紧紧贴着他的嘴唇，牙齿、屁股，手指指纹的触感落在他敏锐的嘴唇上，声音贴着耳边滑过带起的振动，还有性爱相干特有的水声，如同在沼泽中跋涉，水声紧紧环绕着他，质密的泥缠着他的腿，像黑洞一样吸去他的力气。罗西南迪在梦中呻吟了一声，一个名字即将滑出舌尖，一个对他来说意味着最亲密的家人和最难以忘记的噩梦的人。

舌头和手指落在他耳廓和脖颈上，牙齿咬着他的耳垂碾磨，和他不相上下的身躯重重压在胸前，罗西南迪已经出了一身冷热的汗，他张开嘴，在声音发出之前猛地咬住舌头。

他睁开眼，多弗朗明哥正坐在他胸口，上半身衬衫大开，汗水在健壮的胸脯上闪闪发亮。他下半身一丝不挂，从小腹到臀缝间都是湿淋淋一片，肠液、前液混着润滑油滴在罗西南迪毛茸茸的睡衣上。他带着墨镜，脸上除了因为情欲蒸出的红晕以外只有笑，好像他并没有意识到柯拉松差点说漏嘴。  
哑巴被允许呻吟、痛呼甚至哑声尖叫，但是绝对不会口齿清晰地说出一长串名字。柯拉松紧紧咬着牙，直到舌头发出钻心地痛才放过那块已经被咬破的软肉，满脸恼怒地看着骑在自己身上的兄弟，脸色不知道是因为羞愤还是性奋变得通红。多弗朗明哥轻哼了一声，弯下腰捏住他的下巴和他接吻。

因为张嘴呼吸所以带着微凉唾液的舌头挤进坚硬的牙齿和软嫩的舌肉之间，吮着他的唾液和血液。和多弗朗明哥接吻一直带给柯拉松窒息的感觉，太多血肉太多欲望，满满当当挤进他口腔里、指缝间，让他喉头锁紧呼吸不畅。他的哥哥此刻正坐在他的阴茎上，隔着薄薄一层睡裤用湿热的穴口磨蹭他的阴茎，厚重但是又带着软肉的大腿根开敞着磨他的胯骨。柯拉松毫不吃惊地发现自己已经硬了，内裤里面一片黏湿。梦醒之前他的阴茎肯定就已经被物理刺激得高高翘起契进多弗朗明哥的臀缝间了。多弗朗明哥抓住他的手，贴在自己肌肉沟壑明显的后腰上，之后缓缓顺着臀缝一路向下，进入一片湿热紧致不断吮吸的巢穴，柯拉松呼吸一滞。  
多弗。柯拉松咽了咽口水，做出嘴型。

“罗西。”多弗朗明哥出声回应，声音像是黑暗中缓缓流动的河水，蹭过河底的卵石。他手指缓缓拉下柯拉松睡裤的边缘，掏出他胀痛的阴茎，反手熟练顶在自己穴口，双腿跪在他身体两侧，撑起自己将全部景色呈现在柯拉松面前，收缩穴口让括约肌像嘴一样上下浅浅吞着柯拉松的龟头。

我想睡觉。柯拉松说，我很累了。

多弗朗明哥读着他的唇语，嘴角的弧度加深，他居高临下看着柯拉松的眼睛，之后猛地沉下腰，将他阴茎的全部长度一下吞到底。

柯拉松发出一声嘶哑的呛咳声，多弗朗明哥开始不间断地骑他的阴茎，后穴内部紧紧吸着他，不断蠕动一下下套弄他的性器。快感像热潮一样从他胯部猛地向上一阵阵涌，他爽到头皮发麻，脖子酸涩地撑起昏沉的脑袋，看着多弗朗明哥逆着灯光一下下在他身上耸动。

他恨和自己的哥哥发生关系，但是这并不由他的意志决定，多弗朗明哥在他最不想要的时候插进他的个人空间里，用湿热的口或者穴含住让他难堪的地方，让他手足无措，一开始的时候又耻又反胃到直接转身吐出来，多弗朗明哥对他的反应大笑出声，双腿将他夹死，尽可能深地吃进他的阴茎，喉咙吸着他的顶端卡着冠状沟前后移动，柯拉松差点被自己的呕吐物呛到。

他当时只有十多岁，咳到面色涨红，眼泪不住向下掉，看着自己的哥哥将自己射出在他舌面和嘴角的精液吃干净，甚至用嘴唇将他的阴茎仔仔细细吮吸清理了一遍，他靠着身后的墙壁，看粉红色的大衣从门外消失，阴茎还垂在外面，旁边是胃液的酸臭味。

现在他已经能够适应半夜起来看着他的婊子哥哥满身挂着不知道是汗还是被人的精液骑在他身上，像饿了一周一样用穴吃他的阴茎。但是仍旧会喉咙发痒腹部紧缩想吐，不过不是因为对乱伦反感，而是单纯被快感冲到生理不适。

他一半身体还沉浸在刚刚的梦里没有醒来，手指发麻，双腿因为快感发麻，多弗朗明哥腿间流出来的水打湿他的内裤、睡裤、屁股底下的床单，他有一刻回到已经没有记忆的小时候，醒来腿间一片尿潮，奴隶会将他尿湿的床单被褥拿走清理，他的父母太过慈爱从不责骂他，他的哥哥偶尔会笑他，罗西小时候难堪地恨不得钻进地缝里，看着哥哥笑出整齐的白牙，心里想还手揍回去，敲掉他的门牙，将尿灌进他嘴里、身上。

现在他早就没有那种幼童野兽一样的报复冲动，不属于他的淫水却仍像小孩尿液一样流下来，浸湿布料。他不知道自己是应该想要摆脱多弗，这辈子再也不见，最好是生死相隔；还是想要将他捏碎，让他成为诅咒幽魂和自己绑在一起，自己扛起弟弟的责任变成约束他的海楼石牢笼手铐脚铐，将他困在永无止境的惩罚中，自己和他直到一切结束。

多弗朗明哥又在吻他，舌尖刮着他的上牙膛，缠着他的舌头舔弄。柯拉松在自己意识到之前回吻，喉咙里发出细细的气音，多弗朗明哥一点点喂给他自己的唾液，上面口腔相接发出咕啾咕啾的水声，下面湿热的穴口一下下缓缓吸着他的阴茎，抬起到几乎全部抽出之后又吞进去。

泪水顺着柯拉松的眼角流下去，渗进发根，他抓着多弗朗明哥的腰，顶胯操到深处，在肉穴条件反射咬紧之后射到里面。多弗朗明哥手指摸着自己小腹被阴茎顶出的弧度，虽然还没有高潮但是显然想要做一个宠坏弟弟的好兄长，用屁穴先处理好对方的精液。但是柯拉松在几十秒射干净之后仍旧抓着他的腰，多弗朗明哥开口前感到一股水流射进他体内，柯拉松紧紧闭着眼睛，满脸通红，甚至胸膛都透出浅红色，他的表情和小时候尿床被嘲笑时的表情一样，恨不得就此死去。  
多弗朗明哥纹丝不动，坐在柯拉松胯骨上，尽可能咬紧穴口将每一滴留在体内，他的小腹慢慢鼓起，但是尿液太多了，水顺着两人交合的地方流下来，柯拉松死也不肯看他，多弗朗明哥捏着他的下巴，舌头顺着他的下颚逐渐向上舔到他耳边。更糟的是多弗朗明哥在他尿完之后抬起屁股，留在他体内的尿液顺着合不拢的穴口全流到他小腹上，混着多弗朗明哥自己刚刚被射尿填满时射出的精液，一团糟。

他在自己哥哥体内清空了膀胱，身下的被褥甚至床垫都被浇湿，热气过去现在开始变凉。

多弗朗明哥很满意。

end.


End file.
